


Bad Dream

by pinkishbee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishbee/pseuds/pinkishbee
Summary: Rhys wakes Jack up from a bad dream.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 37





	Bad Dream

Rhys had barely heard the noise, but it was loud enough to wake him up. He groaned as he turned over, looking for the source of the sound. Jack lay beside him, snuggling a big unicorn plush with a furrowed brow and tense shoulders. After a moment, he mumbled the same sound that woke Rhys up. It was a bothersome sound, far from peaceful. He was having a nightmare.

He reached over the plush and brushed against Jack's cheek. The coolness of his metal fingers was surely enough to wake him, or so he thought, but it barely stirred the man. He kept on, his palm now caressing his face as he called to him.

Finally, he jolted slightly, taking in a gasp of air. He stared wide eyed at Rhys before forcing an annoyed face. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"You looked tense," he said. "You were having a bad dream."

" _ Bad dream _ ," he scoffed. "Do I look like I have bad dreams? Huh?"

"Yes."

Jack's face softened slightly, because Rhys was right and wasn't afraid to tell him. Especially because Jack was far from threatening with bed head and a unicorn in his arms. 

He sighed. "Yeah, whatever. You talk in your sleep, you know."

"You do, too."

Jack flipped him off and turned over, tugging some of the blankets with him. "I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up again."

"Okay." That was fine by him, because at least he wasn't suffering through that nightmare anymore. "Goodnight, baby."

Jack let out an annoyed groan, which brought a smile to Rhys's face. The room fell silent and Rhys had closed his eyes to sleep. It wasn't long before he heard another small noise from Jack.

"Thank you."


End file.
